


Pet

by panofaar



Series: Short Olivarry prompts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a cute human being, Cute Dog, M/M, Oliver is trying to resist, short prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar
Summary: Barry found something cute and will Oliver allow him to keep it?





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone challenged me to write short prompts. So I posted this first on tumblr. 
> 
> I hope despite the short chapter and no narrative. I was able to make it as cute as it is. As you all know, I tend to write very long chapters and multi-chapters. Especially when I am on fire.XD
> 
> Thank you so much!

**Barry:** Hello Ollie! *smoochies*

 **Oliver:** Bear you are hiding something at your back. Show it to me.

 **Barry:** Uummm.....Ollie can we have him? Please? He is so cute and adorable! I will name him Teddy!

 **Oliver:** ****No.

 **Barry:** Please? *pouts*

 **Oliver:** Still No.

 **Barry:** Why? It's a cute Baby Chowchow! I found him in an alley crying while on a Flash mission.

 **Oliver:** Bear, you know how much I love you but I can't afford taking care of two puppies.

 **Barry:** Two puppies? We have another puppy? 

 **Oliver:** ****Yes, right in front of me...One...two...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be so happy to gain more friends! You can message me on my tumblr! 
> 
> Just search for darknesyuu
> 
> OR
> 
> Through ff.net - fabron.ereese
> 
> I will accept prompt ideas if you have.:) I will try my best!


End file.
